Unexpected
by Goddess of Stupidity
Summary: Story takes place after Toshinden Subaru. New made characters added. Kayin's son? Is Sho still alive?
1. The Substitute

"UNEXPECTED"

By: Tweese-Chan

May not actually correspond to the main Toshinden story line.

Chapter 1

This story takes place a year after the last Toshindaibukai. 

Rain was pouring hard on the streets of Tokyo. There was silence among its inhabitants. The city was cold and damp. The streets left bare, and no other but the rain droplets with its thundering sound scattered upon. It's already been three days since the sun gave light. The city left in darkness....

"Sir, are you sure about leaving in this bad weather condition and this time of the night?", The hotel manager spoke. 

The young man, who looks as if he was no more than 16, nodded his head and gazed back to the young woman.

__

"His eyes..Those eyes..." She thought. 

He then turned and went away as if disappearing out in the bitter cold weather. 

__

"Such cold eyes...I've never seen someone like him before...he must have had quite a past." 

"Mommy, look the rain is gone."

"Yes I know dear, you can go out and play." 

"I will, yeah!" 

Three days passed, and the weather was sunny again. Weather reports said that 

the city's weather would be a good one and that no low pressure storms will be approaching.

"And the weather for today is a sunny one." The reporter said on TV.

Meanwhile in Aizu…

Rei-rin tilted her head back, resting it on the comfy sofa. While Shoujin her twin brother helped their mother prepare the morning meals.

"Rei-rin it's 7:00 in the morning, are you ready for school?" She asked her from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom!"

30 minutes later, both were ready to depart for school.

"Take care now! Meet me at the restaurant later bye!" Yukio waved her hand up in the air.

Walking on their way, Shoujin asked why she joined the Archery club.

"Well I love doing archery fact didn't mom ever tell you how she won in several different tournaments?"

"Hmm…all she ever said to me is that I've got a great talent in cooking and got it from her father's side."

"You should try other clubs too." She said.

"Well I'm fine with mine besides I'm also preoccupied with my studies you know."

Rei-rin smiled at him. The usual smile she does which leaves him in confusion. Is that a compliment or a sign of insult?   


Smile. "I always thought of you of a none-extracurricular type."

"Hmph."

***

"Well Mr. Kai, from your resume and data it seems that you are more than qualified for the job. I look forward in seeing you." The school principal said.

"I appreciate your compliments Sir however, I am merely a substitute for the job since…"

"Yes I know. Mr. Kinobu the Archery and Soccer club instructor was accidentally injured."

"Thank you Sir. May I be dismissed now, my first class starts at 8:00."

"Alright you may go now thank you."

Kai bowed down his head with gratitude and left the office. Out in the halls lots of Junior High students were talking everywhere about the new substitute instructor. Well of course, why shouldn't they? Not every time does one get to have a foreign teacher now and then because it's costly. Kai came from Britain. His hair long, blonde and bound by a knot and eyes like sapphire. His height, approx. 6'2" built with a slender body. He doesn't often smile, but has a serious look on his face. He's sort of a loner travelling most of the time.

***

Finally the school bell rang…

Class 1-A

"Well now class before we start off with our lessons I will make some announcements. For students who are members of the Archery and Soccer clubs, a new substitute teacher will fill in which does not EXCUSE you for any absences."

The class became boisterous all of a sudden. 

"I heard he's from abroad!" "Really!" "They say he's gorgeous!" "I wanna be in the Archey club!"

"Big deal! I hope he plays soccer well!" "SHUT UP OKAZAKI!" The girls muttered out loud.

"Hey sis you'll get to be his student." Shoujin whispered.

"I don't want to be part of any rampage. Remember elementary?" She sighed. 

***

"Finally it's recess! Thank goodness I'm starved!" Rei-rin stared at her brother with a hungry look.

"Don't worry I made sure that mom placed the good stuff in it."

"Woohoo! Bacon and cheese!"

Suddenly, both of them heard shouts and cheers out in the soccer field. Quickly they ran towards all the commotion. To their surprise almost all of the students gathered around cheering wildly. A game was going on between two soccer teams. A very close game with both of their scores tied. 

"Excuse me Kino, but why is this game so interesting?" Rei-rin asked with curiosity.

"Oh I'm so excited! Know why because the new instructor is coaching the game, look."

Rei-rin shifted her gaze towards the field.

"I don't see him?"

"That's because HE is in the game! Every 10 minutes he shifts from one side to the other. Sort of in a way teaching both teams a variety of techniques."

__

"Quite impressive. What better way of teaching method than to get in the game itself. That way both teams get to learn defense and offense at the same time in a more advanced phase with him playing and instructing." Rei-rin thought. 

"Rei-rin how about your sandwich?" 

"Oh, thanks bro." She smiled and continued on watching the climatic game while waiting for the bell.

***

In the afternoon at 2:00…

"See you later sis!"

"Yeah got to get dressed for club."

"Rei-rin aren't you excited about today!" Hanami her best friend asked.

"Hmm, sort of? Well have a new substitute for Archery."

  
"I hope he stays forever! He's so good with Soccer!"

"Was that why you were late in class? Oh well who won?"

"A tie. They're going to finish it next session."

"Oh. C'mon let's hurry." 

They both dashed towards the gym for their Archery session.

***

"Good afternoon class, I'm going to be your new substitute teacher for this club. There is no exact time on how long I'm staying. It will depend on Mr. Kinobu's well being. Alright, I'll start off with my name." He turned around facing a board and started writing his name.

He wrote Kai…But didn't finish it when all of a sudden someone at the back threw a crumbled piece of paper at his head. He paused for a moment picked the crumpled thing on the floor and turned around with a serious look on his face. The class became silent.

"Not a very good welcome I presume." He started walking in a very slow pace around the group of students. He stared at the crumpled paper on his hand and halted.

"Who threw this?" He asked calmly and waited patiently for an answer.

There was no answer. He stared blankly at everyone. Then he walked back towards the board and finished what he wrote. 

Tchk! Another paper ball was thrown towards him but this time it didn't hit his head but he caught it on his hand. Even if he was facing the board, was it just a coincidence? He turned around for the second time threw the same paper without using much force that hit the shirt of a boy named Mashido.

"Your busted man." Whispers from behind.

Kai walked towards him and faced him.

"Come with me for a moment." He said calmly but in a serious way.

Mashido look to his side and listened to his whispering classmates the stood up and faced Kai. Kai walked towards the other side far from any heard conversation.

Mashido was trembling with fear. Kai knew that.

"I'm sorry Sensei! Very sorry, I…I…"

"How many times have you done this?" Kai asked the boy.

"Um…Um…Every teacher I guess but I never got caught not once until…"

"Now? Well that's a bad habit you should change there. I don't care whether you get caught or not with the other teachers."

"Really does that means you won't tell them?"

"Well see…Rule 1. Never get caught in my class."

"Does that mean you won't punish me since you didn't tell me that rule?"

"Silly, I was going to write that on the board when all of a sudden you threw this at my head." He smiled wryly. 

"As for your punishment, you'll be in charge of cleaning the room after class for a week." Then he turned around and walked towards the other students whispering and talking stuff.

"For a week! But Kai Sensei?"

Kai paused and raise his hand up and formed no. two. "Rule 2. The teacher is always right, well most of the time."  


With this the class giggled for a while. Kai walked back towards Mashido.

"Next time use a chalk, it hits harder okay?" Kai whispered to him and walked away after.

After a few minutes everything was now organized and everyone started practicing. Kai explained each of his students.

"Kai Sensei…Um may I ask you something well actually on behalf of the class…" Akiko asked shyly.

"Well what is it?"

"Um maybe it's sort of personal but we were all wondering what your age is…Since you seem so young for an instructor."

Kai paused for a moment.

"My age you say?" He smiled for a moment. Well he smiles rarely.

"Hmm…I'm 16."

"Ahh…Huh? Wah? How?" Everyone became speechless.

"Alright that's none of your concern now everyone back to practice enough about me this is Archery class not a get to know session."

Whispers were emerging and the class became a bit noisy.

"Do you suppose he got kicked out?" "No I don't think so?" "Family problems?" "A genius?"

Rei-rin? Does that mean it is possible to be…You know…with him?" Hanami whispered to Rei-rin.

"A relationship? Beats me? Probably?" She answered.

"There's only a small gap about 3 years, so maybe…" Akiko blushed.

"Earth to Akiko?" Kenju sounded like a Martian talking.

Rei-rin gazed at Kai. He was teaching other students at the moment.

"There's something about him that's different." 

"Rei-rin what are you doing? Uh oh, don't tell me that you…"

"No! It was quite amazing how he caught that thing earlier."

"Hmm…probably luck or maybe he was practicing how to catch thrown objects by roguish students?"

"He's got a very quick reflex." Rei-rin thought. 

"You're so scientific you know? Do you learn that from sword practice?"

"Not so loud Hanami. Don't you mention that to everyone."

"Sorry, my tongue kinda slipped there."

"So you're Shinjo Rei-rin right?" Kai jot down on his class record.

"Hai."

"Alright, let's see you shoot."

Rei-rin gazed at his eyes for a moment then positioned herself. Concentrating on the target, breathing properly, she released the arrow. Whoosh! Bulls eye! 

"Quite impressive, how about 2 more shots." He added.

Rei-rin nodded and aimed for another but this time it was close.

"Darn."

"It's alright don't strain too much, it loosens you concentration. Take time." He patted her shoulder.

Rei-rin nodded again and this time concentrated he mind and body. She focused her eyes on the target and let go. With the 3rd and final shot, it landed in the center. 

"That's it. You've done well. With a little more training you'll do well in future competitions."

"What do you mean Sensei?"

"I mean I'm putting you on the team list. Well I'll be checking the others so do your best." With that he left and checked the other students.

"I can't believe it? I made it to the team?"

"Congratulations Rei-rin! Only 5 will be chosen in this class and you're one of them!"

Rei-rin smiled and hugged Hanami.

"But, how about you Hanami we both promised that you and I will always go together?"

"That's alright, since I'm better in gymnastics than you." Hanami giggled.

"Hey?!"

Suddenly Akiko broke off their conversation

"Well if it isn't the two little kids."

"Oh Akiko hi!" Rei-rin smiled.

"Don't be joyous because for your information, I'm also in the team."

"Really Akiko? That's nice hope all of you would get along fine." Hanami smiled.

"Now Rei-rin it doesn't matter whether we're a team or not what matters is whose the best and one more thing, lay off him!" Akiko shook her head with her long black hair swaying from side to side laughing.

"Don't mind her."  


"It's alright. I'll do my best." Then she made a serious look and gazed at Kai in an instant and gazed back at her bow putting different thoughts in her mind. Confused… 


	2. Suspicion

Chapter2

Shoujin stretched out his arms and looked at Rei-rin and wondered why she has been so silent since they left school.

"You alright?"

"Hmm me? Yeah."

"So how was class?"

"Fine! Guess what? I made it to the team!"

"Cool!"

"Mom's gonna be really happy!"

"Yeah!" 

__

***

Somewhere in Tokyo…

"My, I'm glad…good thing that the weather's fine now." Naru sighed.

"Well I'm glad too," said Subaru.

"So, what next? I do feel hungry, gosh I'm starving!" Naru mumbled. 

"Guess we should eat first," He said.

"It's a good thing that I still have some money left with me." She said. 

"So, let's eat then." He said anxiously.

After a good meal at a near restaurant....

"Oh, my stomach hurts, oww! Couldn't eat another bite." 

"Well Naru, how many times have I told you to eat slowly." 

"Your payment sir. That'll be 2000 Yen." The man said. 

"Yes, just hold on for a moment, sigh, the money should be heeeereee...somewhere?" Naru said. 

"Oh no, I left it!"

"Where?" Subaru asked abruptly.

"Where?" "Where?" 

"At the hotel, I left it at the hotel, gosh I am so stupid!" 

"Baka, baka, baka!" She shouted.

All of a sudden all of the diners turned their faces at her. 

"Well if you can't pay, then both of you would have to work here in order to pay the amount." The man said.

"Washing the dishes, at least it's not washing the restrooms, gosh what a jam! "Naru murmured.

"After you wash the dishes, kindly clean both restrooms after, then both of you are dismissed, 

and oh sweep and mop the floor, we wouldn't want any parasites to be involved would we?" The 

man ordered. 

"Oh man, what does he think he is, the president!" Naru shouted.

"Come on Naru, the sooner we finish the better." 

After 10 hours of cleaning....

Pant...Pant...Pant.... " We're done, I'm so tired, how about you Subaru?" 

"Same here." 

"Well looks like both of you were okay." The man replied.

"What do you mean okay?" 

"Is that all you can say after all the hard work we did!" Naru shouted.

"Naru lets go!" 

"I'm so sorry sir if my friend here is not that happy, we should go now." 

"Hey, put me down, Subaru!"

"Bye now, and thank you sir." Subaru replied. (sweatdrop) 

"Anyway, after we head back to the hotel, we still have some unfinished business." She told him.

"We probably have searched all over Japan but still didn't find him."

"I wonder where he could be?" She stared at the blue sky blankly.

***

About 11:00 in the evening…

Rei-rin mumbles to herself in bed while staring at her ceiling. She couldn't put herself to sleep. She got up and opened the door quietly so that no one would suspect her from going out. She tiptoed slowly and unlocked the back door.

"Whew…I need fresh air…Why is it so hard to sleep now?"

She walked down the main road for about 5 minutes and turned left. She then arrives at the park. 

"It's peaceful out here at night." She sat on a bench.

Her ears caught a slight sound movement. It was coming from over there beyond some bushes. She followed its source until it was audible. She hid behind a tree, to prevent herself from being discovered. Who knows what it is? To her surprise, it is no other than Kai Sensei himself. Added to her surprise, he wasn't practicing soccer or archery but instead…Practicing the art of swordplay. She was right. There was something about him but she couldn't figure out what it was. He did one move that fascinated her, putting her in a state of trance. Minutes passed.

"Oh my how long has it been since I've gotten here? Oh no I must get back before…"

Without any hesitation and forgetting about her current situation, she sped off instantly but her shirt got caught in one of the bushes that tore a piece off. She didn't turn back. A slight vibration occurred with the leaves. This broke off Kai's concentration, which shifted his gaze towards the direction of the sound. He sheathed his sword back producing a click on its hilt. He ambled towards the very same location where Rei-rin was a while ago. Then he halted. He shoved away Some leaves and caught the sight of the piece of torn clothing stuck. He examined it carefully and contemplated. It belonged to a girl knowing this by its lavender color. And he got the slightest suspicion on who it belonged to.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3

The next day…

"Shoujin, there's something I have to tell you." Rei-rin whispered to his ear while both having their breakfast.

"You what last night?!"

"What were you doing last night dear?" Yukio asked her with an eyebrow arched.

"Um…Um…I had a hard time sleeping last night…" 

"Oh, why dear?"

"Cuz…Cuz…"

"That's because she's in the team mom and that's all she could think about." Shoujin cut in.

I'm very proud of you. If only your father were here." She sighed.

"Um, gosh look at the time, we must get going." She pointed at her watch.

Both kissed their mom's cheek and said their good-byes. 

"Take care now both of you."

Door shuts.

"Kids these days…"

***

"So why were you out last night? If mom finds out, you'll be grounded big time!"

"Shoujin, you wouldn't believe it what happened."

"Oh I'll believe anything. Well after you went OUT last night without any CONSENT!"

"Okay, okay. I saw Kai Sensei out in the park."

"Big deal."

"Practicing."

"So?"

"Swordplay!"

"What?!"

"It was so cool! It was like a trance that engulfed me."

"Does that mean that?"

"Probably one of those warriors mom used to mention about."

"You mean father?" He questioned.

"I wish I could be as good as oniisan."

"Don't worry, we'll train harder." He patted her shoulder.

In School…

Rei-rin placed some books in her locker when all of a sudden…

"Nice ribbon you have there, lavender right?" Kai commented.

"Yeah, it's my favorite." She replied.

"Well, I gotta go and finish that game we tied last time. Be sure to practice."

"I will." She smiled and blushed a bit.

After school…

"Shoujin where are you." Rei-rin mumbles to herself.

"Hey!"

"Waah! Don't scare me like that! You got the stuff?"

"Yeah. He won't recognize you under this."

"No doubt about it. After dismissal, I caught him bringing something long covered some kind of cloth. It's no bokken, nor a shinai."

"Hmm. Well I'm not sure I'm going to continue with your plan sis…"

"Well if he really is who I think he may be, then perhaps he may teach us more techniques."

"Train us? Whoa…I don't think he'd…"

"Shhh…He's coming. Get ready."

"I'm just your backup okay." He whispered.

At a distance, Kai who was now approaching towards them who had no idea, what they had in mind. He came to a stop. He was wearing a white over-coat concealing his body. He started to untie the knot around the wrapped object he held. He threw the cloth to the side, which landed on soft green ground. Wind blew and there was silence.

"There's no use hiding." He said calmly.

Suddenly, from a tree jumped a masked person (Rei-rin), covered with a black suit exposing only the eyes. She drew her sword out from its scabbard. (Resembles Sho's sword) 

"Misete kuroyo!" She shouted.

"I won't show pity." He pulled his sword out. Its beauty mesmerized Her. (His ki start to build up. And so does Rei-rin's)

Fight starts…

She delivered the first attack. Kai countered it right away, dodging to his side and did a roundhouse kick. Rei-rin ducked just in time and moved a few feet away.

"He's fast." She thought.

Kai positioned himself again, ready to make his move.

"Now it's my turn."

The suddenly he vanished. This was just a trick. He is actually moving at high speed then attacks the opponent off guard. Rei-rin concentrated to the slightest change in sound movements. A few seconds passed and still she couldn't pinpoint where he'd attack next. From the above, to the side, or from below. She tightened her grip. But before she could make her move Kai suddenly appeared below her with his right leg bent forward and his other at the back.

He readied his sword for his move. He caught her off guard. He's much too strong to handle. She braced herself hoping to prevent from receiving much damage.

"DEADLY RAISE!"

She fell to the ground, with her sword skittering away from her grasp. She winced a bit. Kai approached her, maintaining his composure and his sword poised on his hand ready for another blow. As he was about to slash her. Rei-rin sprung up just in time and blocked it with her sword using all her strength. He on the other hand was also doing the same.   


"Too bad you're still standing." He remarked.

"You've got the advantage with me injured." She had a few cuts on her arms and legs.

Then both let go of their attached swords and backed a few feet away from each other. 

"I'm quite impressed that you survived my blow. You're the first." 

"As they all say, there's always a first time for everything." She smirked.

"Now get ready for this one." His ki starts to build up again producing bluish-white energy around him.

Rei-rin also starts to build up hers. She had purple-red energy around her.

"SONIC…" He chanted.

"RECCU…" She concentrated.

"SLASH!"

"ZAN!"

Both glowing balls of blue and purple fire came clashing together forming frizzles. A few seconds it was a balance between the two opposing forces. But Kai seemed to be a more advanced and accomplished sword fighter than she is. His energy disintegrated hers and was about to hit her. Out of the blue Shoujin managed to push her away from the blow. Both lay flat on the ground with dirt all over and her mask torn apart revealing who she was.

"Shoujin! Why did you save me?"

"His strength is too much for you, If I left you there, you might have get yourself severely wounded." Shoujin embraced her.

"Quite reckless but nod bad Miss Rei-rin." He complimented.

"Kai Sensei…"

"I never thought that someone as young as you could channel such a power."

"Kai Sensei…I'm so sorry!" She bowed down.

Kai became confused.

"Sorry for causing so much trouble, I'll pay for the damage." She pleaded.

"Huh?" Shoujin's look changed.

Kai tilted his head to his side and to his amazement, his coat was torn.

"Don't worry about it."

"Mou…Looks like I still need to practice more." She sat on the ground feeling a bit disappointed. 

"It's just a few minor cuts. It'll be gone by tomorrow." Shoujin tended her wounds trying to cheer her up.

"You're first battle?" Kai asked.  


"Yeah…"

"Really? Quite impressive for a starter."

"Thanks. Losing isn't so bad; it makes me want to train harder. I like your sword. A claymore right?" She pointed at it.

"Yeah. It belonged to my mother's side, her family Heirloom. The only unique appearance about it is the round gem on the center of the hilt." He handed it for her to see.

"It's beautiful." She raised it up and sparkled as the sun's rays reflected on the shiny metal blade.

"If you have time, I could teach you some lessons, or even spar with each other. That is if it is okay with you?" He suggested. 

"Hontou?! Sugoi!" She stood up forgetting all about her wounds.

"You're quite spunky." (sweatdrop)

"She has always been." Shoujin added.

***

"Alright, we're hare in your hometown, Aizu." Naru crossed her arms.

"I definitely need a break." Subaru sighed.

"Hey look, isn't that Yukio san's Ramen House?"

"Yeah. Let's drop by."

"Konichiwa Yukio san!" Subaru greeted her as he went in.

"Subaru, how nice of you to drop in. Oh Naru's with you too." 

"Hi." Naru said.

"Would care to have something? My treat for both of you."

"Sure!" Both answered and sat down on one of the tables.

"So where's Rei-rin and Shoujin?" He asked.

"We'll they're probably on their way here. That's odd, they usually arrive at around 4:00."

Um Yukio san, by any chance have you seen or heard of a man named Kai Amoh?" Naru questioned. 

"Kai…I'm not sure. But Rei-rin often talks about her foreign substitute teacher in Archery club."

"No way." Subaru was shocked.

"He can't possibly be…" Naru said.

"Hi mom!" Shoujin greeted.

Rei-rin followed behind.

"Guess what? Kai Sensei is with us. He wants to…Oniisan! Naru san!" Rei-rin also was shocked and didn't finish her sentence.

Kai who was behind her saw both Naru and Subaru. He narrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"Kai!" Both Subaru and Naru stood up. 

***

"Master, I have gathered all the information we need."

"Finally! I'm a step closer. All we need is a few more time before my plans for world domination. Bwahahaha!"

* * *

Author's notes: By now you know who the characters are. Okay, we have Subaru and Naru; Rei-rin and Shoujin Shinjo. (Sho's kids who are twins) I already had this story before I found out that Subaru was Sho and Cupido's son then I had to change the whole story line again… Anywayz, he married someone later named Yukio. On the other hand Kai Amoh, is of course Kayin's son by blood. It will be explained later how? What? Why?


End file.
